Of Time and Fate
by Runelesca
Summary: The Inugang have a new enemy that's teamed up with Naraku. Not only that but they're saying that what they're doing is for the 'Greater Good of all'. But could what they say really be true. But if so why are they trying to kill inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Time and Fate **_

_**By: Runelesca **_

Rune: well I finally got it out whatcha think. Well I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

(Blah Blah Blah) inside comments

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ abbreviated words

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inu-Yasha_, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!

**Prelude **

_It has been a total 26 years since the 'Great Shikon No Tama Search'. Since then the entire world has been _

_forced under a dark rule of the former hanyou. The leader of resistance against Him they say was there throughout the entire search. T_

_hey say she is the only one who knows His true weakness and even has the slightest chance of defeating Him. But only one _

_person even knew the leaders name and what they look like and this is their story _

_even if they didin't know that they did yet and this is their story. _

_The story of an inuhanyou who goes by the name 'Kage'. _

**The Beginning **

Running that's all I could do was run. Even though I knew I had lost them hours ago I also knew that He knew where I was going and I had to get there first. If I didn't get there in time then all our hope would be lost. My leader was counting on me and I had to make it to the well with the _Time's Keeper,_ an ancient jewel that held all the secrets of time within it. It looked like a black, crystal pendulums that I'd seen scryiers use before. I didn't know what our leader wanted with it or the powers it held but I knew that it must have been important to send me after it instead of just any other follower. After all I was her second in command.

By now I was almost there and could see the clearing just ahead of me for a few seconds before I burst into it. It was only a small clearing and in the center of it laid an old well that was practically covered with weed and vines. But I didn't take much notice of this my only thought were on the huddled figure in dark cloak sitting with their back against the well. The second I entered the clearing the figure stood up.

"Do you have it Kage?" The figure asked in a stern voice that demanded to be followed.

"Yes, I have it leader." I said proudly as I held the crystal out in open palm.

"Good." The figure replied as they snatched it out of my hands using the same stern voice as always, but I could tell my leader was happy with my work.

The figure then moved towards the well and motioned for me to do the same. When I was right in front of the well the figure held the jewel dangling above the well with one hand while making symbols with her other hand and chanting a mantra hastily. Half way through the mantra the well before us began to fill with a glow of magic that was being wove through it as if it was being filled with a liquid that was made of light. By the time the spell was finished the well was filled to the brim with the new magic that was now flowing through it and one could literally see the magic rippling on it's surface.

It was now that I was finally beginning to understand my leaders' plans, for even I had heard the stories of this well. They say it was once used as a bridge between the past and future during the Great Shikon No Tama Search twenty-six years ago. The tales claim that the Great Miko of Ages used to travel between time using this well. However before I could contemplate this anymore, I was brought out of my musings when my leader suddenly started speaking.

"Quickly jump into the well they weren't that far behind you in getting to this place. Now hurry!" She said in what others might an angry voice but I could tell she was worried. So I quickly nodded and jumped into the well without question and she followed soon after.

None of us were there to see a shadowed figure come into the clearing and look at well, which was still shinning with a magical light.

"So this is your plan." The figure stated with a sneer and an obvious arrogant tune to his voice." Well I'd have to say your losing your touch if you really think you can stop me as easily as this. I will get you and you will learn that no one betrays me and gets away with it." He said as he jumped down the well just before the glow completely disapeared.

**26 YEARS IN THE PAST DURING THE GREAT SHIKON NO TAMA SEARCH **

I landed at the bottom of the well and looked up to see a bright unclouded sky that I haven't been able to see in a long time. I jumped out of the well and looked around we were in the same clearing as before except there weren't as many weeds and overgrown plants as before and the well I noticed wasn't as covered up in as much foliage as before either. 'We're in the past! But how far in the past exactly I wonder.' But my thoughts couldn't continue as the well began to glow again and my leader quickly jumped out, right before turning to face me.

"What are you just standing there for! Quickly we must leave now before they get here." I momentarily wondered what my leader was talking about before I began to sense six energy signals drawing nearer. I immediately nodded and took off after my leader.

**With the Inu-gang (KagsPOV) **

We were just about to eat when suddenly I felt it a huge burst of magical energy coming from the sacred well. Apparently Miroku did as well for we both stood up at same time.

"The well!" We both shouted at the same time. Before I knew it we were all running towards the well however when we got there no one was there and it was as if it no one ever was for there was no scent besides their own.

"Inuyasha do you smell who was here?" asked Miroku.

"No, I can't, I can only smell us." said Inuyasha puzzled

"How was that? Do you think it's Naraku?" I asked worriedly

"Feh, most likely." With those words in our minds we went back to the village with troubling thoughts at what it could have been yet in the end we deciding that there was nothing we could do for now.

**Back With Kage **

We'd been moving for th past few hours nonstop with our auras covered since we left the well and I still didn't have the slightest clue as to where we're going. I wanted nothing more than to ask her but I was told to be silent since we started moving so I tried to hold back my curiosity as long as I could. Till at last my curiosity could be held back no longer. "Leader I know you asked me not to speak but I must ask, where are we going?" I asked eagerly hoping for an answer.

"We're going to get a powerful ally that will aide us greatly in our plans."

"Really, who!" I asked excited as knew now that I was allowed to speak freely. Or so I thought, because my leader suddenly stopped without warning and I just barely stopped in time to avoid a crash. 'I wonder what's with the sudden it be that it has to do with this person we're going to see? If it is then he must really be someone very powerfull to get that kind of reaction out of my leader' I wondered briefly, while giving my leader a curious look.

"His name is Naraku." At those words I froze. 'Naraku! Naraku! There isn't even a single soul in this time or mine that doesn't now of how he'll betray anyone just to get what he wants and we're teaming up with him! Him!' I thought fwith frustration rushing through for a brief moment before i calmed myself and looked at the bright side. 'My leader never made a wrong decision before and has always gotten out of any difficult situatio with ease so I shouldn't worry about this decision either.' I thought determined my leader new what they were doing.

"Well I can't even try to pretend to understand what your doing but you have my complete faith in you so I'll trust your decisions to the very end." I said my confidence in my leader shinning brightly as I smiled.

"Good, now hurry I want to get to his castle as soon as possible." My leader stated before turning and heading in the same direction we'd been going in before we stopped. It came out in the same stern voice as always but I could catch the small traces of happiness that I had accepted the decision. My smiled grew more a bit at this before taking off after my leader.

We'd been traveling for only a few minutes before we came out into a clearing where we could see a couple mountains in the distance. It was only a few seconds after we came out into the clearing that I sensed it. There was an immensely powerful barrier only two feet in front of us. It was completely invisible to the untrained eye. But I was trained almost since birth to recognize these types of things so it was easy enough for me.

"We're here." I heard my leader whisper beside me before going right up to the barrier and put a hand on it. It glowed a bright light blue for a moment and then suddenly with a flash the entire thing crashed and shattered to pieces. I could only stare in awe and fascination for a few moments until I heard a small mutter of "Let's go." in my leaders usual stern voice, it was only just loud enough for me to hear. I quickly nodded and rushed to catch up.

**With Naraku **

I was about to send out another group of saimyoushou to keep an eye on Inuyasha when I suddenly I felt my entire barrier collapse. I immediately stopped what I was doing and called for Kanna. The albino demon child quickly entered the room and showed me her mirror. In it I could see shortly outside my castle cloaked figure and behind the figure following was a smiling girl inuhanyou who looked to be about eleven to thirteen years old.(in human years)

Usually I wouldn't think much of them and kill them without a thought, but they had to be unbelievably powerful to be able to break my barrier and not even look slightly drained. So instead I decided to send out Kohaku to have them meet me in the throne room, with Kagura and Kanna there just in case.

**Back with Kage **

When we'd arrived at the castle gate there was a boy who slightly smaller than me in height waiting for us. Usually I would be surprised by this but my leader had toldon the way here to expect me to expect it so I wasn't. We walked calmly towards him until we were right in front of him.

"Well are you going to stand there boy or are you going to take us to the throne room like your master ordered you to." Honestly I found this pretty funny on the count of the fact that the boy was just standing there with his mouth open, probably about to say what my master just said. I even had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. Fortunately the boy quickly recovered and said a quick "Yes, right away", before he began guide us through the castles many twists and turns till we finally arrived into the throne room.

It wasn't really much to be honest just clean big empty room with them sitting down at the other end of the room looking all high and mighty. 'Ha, what a simple mind game' I thought amusedly as my smile grew once more.

**Naraku's POV **

I watched them warily as they entered my throne not wanting to miss any thing I could use to my advantage. Whoever these strangers are they were sure to cause trouble and interfere in someway or another with my plans to acquire the Shikon Jewel. Their presence could only possibly be nuisance.

My analysis of them started with the one wearing a dark, grayish cloak around them. The cloak was so loose and dark a color that I could tell nothing about their physical appearance. Though I could tell that were confident and determined, but still calm and collected as to not make mistakes. They obviously knew what they were doing and why they were here, and whoever this person is it's obvious that they're not going to be distracted from their goal.

The girl however seemed almost the complete opposite of the former. She had a small pouch at her side; she was wearing baggy pants, a loose, comfortable and easy to move in shirt, and no shoes. She had black hair with white tips, which was tied into a crude ponytail at the back with a ribbon; there were also two small black dog ears which were also tipped in white. On her face, just like in the mirror, there was a smile that seemed to grow in amusement as she looked around the room. He almost had the impression of an innocent little girl that's never even see a single horrible thing in her life. That is till he saw them, piercing golden eyes that held inside them a million horrors, dark secrets, pains no ones ever felt before. Yet strangely enough on the outside they still seemed to hold a strong, defying innocence to them that refused to go away. It was those eyes that stopped him from waving her off as not a threat and yet at the same time made him interested in her.

**With Kage **

I didn't take me long to realize he was analyzing us. 'Well let him try, no ones ever been able analyze us correctly.' I thought haughtily, while at the same time slightly amused. Briefly I wondered if I should make him see something false just for fun. But I quickly remembered the important business we were here about and just put on my normal look instead and waited for my leader to speak. Which she did quite shortly after I had had the thought.

"Well I suspect somewhere in your mind your wondering why we're here instead of just trying to figure out how we'll be a threat to your plans and trying to find something you'll be able use to get rid of us after you've found someway to use us to your advantage." My leader said in a knowing (but still extremely stern) voice.

I watched proudly and extremely amused at my leaders words and the effect they had on Naraku. Who was now in a state of poorly covered up shock because my leader stated exactly what was on his mind and probably got absolutely nothing wrong. In fact usually right now I would be booming with pride at the fact there's not a better reader in the world than my leader. But at the moment I was too busy struggling not to laugh at the still stunned Naraku.

Unfortunately though he quickly noticed this and immediately stopped, letting out a growl. Shortly afterwards (once he had put himself back together) he turned back to look at my leader, but this time with a look of business on his face.

"Now as you so nicely reminded me (I almost started laughing again at this part), why are you here?" He demanded more than asked.

"Naraku I know you long for the Shikon Jewel and I know what your biggest obstacle to getting it is." By this time it was clear that my leader had Naraku's full attention. "What I am proposing is a deal; I'll get rid of Inuyasha if you acquire a certain artifact for me. Plus get it for me in three days and I'll even tell you where the last piece of the jewel is that you're looking for." With those last words he was trapped. I knew it, my leader knew it, and worst of all he knew it. For no one could pass up that deal it just worked in his way too much.

Of course if he had realized that he might have realized what my leader didn't mention; him not getting the Shikon Jewel. After all my leader offered to 'tell' him where it is not mentioning anything about giving it to him or allowing him to get it.

"Are you so sure about making such a deal an evil demon?" He replied smugly after contemplating the deal for a few more minutes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be 'Onigumo." Even I could see Narakus' face fill with anger at the name Onigumo.

"Fine I'll go with your deal on one condition." He said seething with anger

"Name it." My leader said immediately not backing down in the slightest to his challenge.

"You have to get rid of that cloak you're wearing and show me who you really are." He said with a smirk smothering his face. I have to admit I was unsure how to react to this for no one has ever seen the rebel leader's face before. Not even me!

"Fine I'll follow that condition but you'll have to follow mine too and that condition is this; that even after I show you my face you'll still go through with the deal. But to make sure you do you've got to prick yourself with this and don't worry I'll do it too." My leader stated as she held up a, magical dagger with mystical design on it and pricked her finger with before throwing it to Naraku.

Now most would think that she was still completely confident but I knew better and she was finally beginning to get nervous (though it didn't show on the outside) because although most people wouldn't recognize I did.After all I had been with the resistance since it had only just began and had quickly become my leaders most trusted soldier in the war, if it could be called that.

See with the many trials that I have faced at my leaders side I havecome notice the slightest changes that happen when she's nervous, angry, happy, or whatever. So right I noticed that there was the smallest of changes in my leaders voice and that was anything but a good sign as far as I was concerned.

"As you say." replied Naraku as he took the dagger (which landed at his feet) and pricked his finger. Before idly throwing the knife back to my leader who easily caught it with two fingers. "Now you can take of that cloak and tell me what exactly is it you wish to acquire." He said that smirk on his face the entire time.

"As you wish." My leader said strangely calm as she began to take of her cloak. I stared the entire time wondering, for surprisingly the first time, what my leader looked like. When at last she was done untying the tie at the front she tossed it off before quickly saying:

"Now as for what I want. I want you to get me _The Clock Work Grapes of Adonis_"

But I didn't hear this and I don't think that Naraku did either if the gaping look on his face means anything. All we could do is stare at HER with completely different but somewhat similar thoughts running through our heads!

* * *

Rune- well how do you like it pretty good for a first chapter, huh! Though possibly too long. Well either way I hope you like it and don't forget to review. PLEASE I REALLY NEED A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY I RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION! 

Translations

Kage- shadow

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Time and Fate **_

_**By: Runelesca **_

Rune: If any of the other people who've glanced at my story are glad that I've updated then thank my very first reviewer _Muse of the Stars_ and_ Gena346 _who are sadly also the only ones to have reviewed so far. WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW!!

(Blah Blah Blah) inside comments

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ abbreviated words

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inu-Yasha,_ **_BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY_**! (P.S: and if you steal it I will kill you.)

* * *

**Last Time on _Of Time and Fate_ **

_I stared the entire time wondering for surprisingly the first time ever what my leader looked like. When at last she was done untying the tie at the front she tossed it off before quickly saying:_

_"Now as for what I want. I want you to get me **The Clock Work Grapes of Adonis**."_

_But I didn't hear this and I don't' think Naraku did either if the gaping look on his face means anything. All we could do is stare at HER with completely different thoughts running through both of our heads!_

**The Truth, Or at Least a Bit of It**

No one was expecting what they saw there standing before them. The figure who hid behind a dark cloak was someone who they both new quite well. She was woman with black hair, wearing the traditional robes of a miko (have you figured it out yet). Known to some as the miko of time, others as great enemy, some as leader or ally, and even to one a mother. Her name is Kagome.

But she was older and more worn looking than the Kagome that Naraku and the others know. Her eyes showed of aged wisdom and past pains & sorrows. Wrinkles scared her face, which had hardened greatly to the point of which she now looked much more like a strange mix between Kikyo and Kaede.

Both Kage and Naraku were still staring at Kagome in shock. Naraku was the first to regain his train of thought and was quick to attack by sending one of his tentacles at Kagome. But this did nothing as they were purified before they got within three feet of them. Kagome then let out a visible sigh.

"Naraku in case you have not noticed yet I am not the Kagome you know. Now you already agreed to the deal and because of that dagger you cannot back out of it. So you will get me the _Clockwork grapes of Adonis _for me and in return I will kill Inuyasha for you." This here is where it can most clearly be seen how much Kagome has changed. For when she said the Hanyou's name an expression slipped through her currently cold feature one that was anything if not loving.

"Fine I will keep my part of the deal; however, I am most curious to as to what could make you this way that you are prepared to kill the hanyou." Taunted Naraku with a smirk placed clearly over his face. He then motioned to the albino child on his right." Kanna go show them to their room."

**Kages' POV**

We had only just gotten to our room and not a moment too soon for I was about to burst from the questions swirling through my head. 'She was here the entire and I didn't even know it! Why didn't she tell me?!' I was just about to voice my question when she stopped me.

"Don't speak Kage I know you have lots of questions but they'll have to wait, for Naraku will be keeping an eye on us the entire time and it would be unwise to give him any ideas. So your questions will have to wait until later but don't worry I will answer them all in due time, do you understand?"

I sighed realizing that she was right, before smiling once again." Yes leader, I understand and I am ready to receive orders." I said cheering up once again.

"Good, I'll need you to watch out for things and keep observant. Do not once make the mistake of thinking that we're welcome here and always be prepared for anything. Oh and here take this it will help." As she said this she took out of her miko robe a small very ancient looking scabbard with so many seals, wards, ofudas and spells on it that it was wonder I could see the scabbard at all. Obviously it had to be a very powerful sword and I was practically glowing in joy at the mere sight of it when Kagome's voice brought me back to reality.

"This is an ancient sword, said to have been made and used by an ancient Demon from long, long ago. It has immeasurable power and can control every element in existence with practice. But be warned that you may never even be able to use this sword, for it is an ancient sword that will choose it's master itself and you will have to see if it will accept you first before you can even think about using it in battle." With these words she gave me stern stare that said be careful or do something stupid and die before finally handing me the sword.

I eagerly took the sword smiling with joy and anticipation. It was a smile didn't last long.

Pain. That is the first thing I noticed before the sword flashed with a burning light. It started from my hand that held the sword before quickly spreading throughout my whole body. 'What's happening!?' That was the last thing I could I think before it became too much and I lost consciousness.

**Kagome's POV**

I should have known she wasn't ready yet but we're running out of time. I must get everything set into place quickly especially if He followed us like I suspect. With how much we've struggled to get this far we must not lose our advantage no matter what! However my thoughts were interrupted there.

Miko, it's time for supper and Naraku request your presence!" It was Kagura,' probably in a bad mood because I'm here or just because she's getting ordered around.' I thought idly before sliding open the door and being careful not to let Kagura see Kage passed out on the bed where I moved her.

"Where's the kid? Naraku's expecting both of you!" She asked annoyed.

"Kage's unavailable at the moment so I will be going alone, so Naraku will just have to get over it." I said unemotionally as I started walking ahead of her. Then stopping shortly I turned slightly as she was reaching towards the door to our room I said, "Oh, I wouldn't suggest going into my room unless you want to be turned into ash." Kagura immediately took back her hand and chose wisely to glare at me instead before following me.

When we finally arrived in a large room with table in the center that had cushion seats and a spectacular feast laid out. I quietly took a seat across from Naraku not even bothering to spare him a glance as I did so. Instead I turned to the food which looked amazing besides that fact it was stuffed with so much miasma it would kill a normal person the second it touched their tongue. Lucky me I'm not a normal person. I ate it just as I would anything purifying the miasma before it touched my chopsticks without a thought. In no time I was finished.

"Well I must be going now and do eat something I mean you MUST be immune to your own miasma right? Plus, now you'll have time to, after trying and failing to find observe some weakness that you can exploit in me." With those words Kagome left not even looking to see what Naraku's reaction, which wasn't pretty.

To say the least Naraku was seething with hate at the newest guest in his mansion. It wasn't the fact of who it was that bothered him or even how insolently she acted towards him but it was the fact that he had no control over the situation and both of them new it.

Back at the Well 

It was a quiet night in Inuyasha's forest, which is unnatural for it. Of course it is a demon infested forest so it is naturally unnatural. The reason this was such a phenomenon is simple, there is never silence in a forest of any kind demon infested or not. Yet for some reason all resemblances of life seem to have scattered and even the wind stopped blowing the trees at their request to be quiet. But what could cause such a thing?

The answer comes with the lighting up of a well in a small clearing before a dark figure jumps out. One does not even need to look at him to tell that this is what caused the eerie silence to fall upon this forest for the feeling of darkness and despair that would consume them just by near him. Whoever he was he was filled with hate and malice although no clear description of physical features can be offered since the darkness of the night clouds them well.

This is just as well for all he did was sniff the air and take off with a strange and dark grin marring his face. This is all just as well because no more than a minute after he did sound came back and the silence lifted off the forest. Now not even two minutes after that a rather strange group appears consisting of two demons, a half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and lastly a miko dressed in strange cloths, all arguing over presence which some claim to have felt near the well for the second time that day.

* * *

Rune- Yes I'm not going to let you know who that dark figure is if I can help it and will keep his true identity hidden as long as I can although some might still figure it out. WeL besides that pleeeeeeeeaaaassse REVIEW I feel so unloved why won't read my story!? I'll even take flames as long as it's a review!

Press

this button,

comment,

and I'll give

you a cookie.

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
